


Pathways

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Series: Affliction [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: Every time I think back on it, I just could not grasp the reason why. Orhow.





	Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> Posting up old fics! Since they are lacking here! This was posted in response to the 2015 Ghiralink week on tumblr.

Time and time again I continued to ponder our beginnings, and I just could not fully understand it. There was so much nonsense surrounding the scenario that continued to perplex me even now.

And even now, things were just as confusing. At first I thought the emotion I felt towards him was love - but it wasn't that. No, it was far more complex than that. I just used love because it was the only word close enough - _strong_ enough - to describe it on its own. It was the only word I knew. In fact, I don’t think that _love_ is an emotion I feel towards him. It… it was so complicated. We both were inexplicably drawn to one another, we _needed_ each other, there was this bond between us. There was attraction and there was possessiveness. There was this _carnal_ need and yet also this subtle softness. This… this... _something._

We were the match that lit the other's flame.

I began to truly understand that when I searched for him the first time, but I did not accept it until after _that night._ Until after I had truly accepted my attraction to him.

But still I could not hazard a guess as to how it all started. Yes, the way that Ghirahim acted around me was far more sensual than was constituted for but that plus his attractiveness couldn't have resulted in just what it was that I felt for him.

Perhaps I was right in that something deep down in me was twisted and gnarled. That that very twist in me was what wrapped around him. That he knew just where to go.

Perhaps then that is what Hylia meant by saying I was unbreakable. That instead of breaking I bent. But because of that I was far more unpredictable. I was far more dangerous. I know, I know the future that was intended for me, the path that was written, but instead of following the straight and narrow, my path twisted before me, it gnarled, and wound itself towards the one who was my very enemy.

No. It was Ghirahim who placed himself in my path. My path had to have split. It had to. And instead of choosing the harder, correct path, I took the easier one. I had not wished to undergo trials once more just to seem 'righteous'. I caved in. I had to, because otherwise it would have just been too much. And, by the time I had realized just what I had done, it was too late to go back.

For once he lit my flame, I could never have another light it for me.

As he said, I was his, I would always be his.


End file.
